powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demigod Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of demigods, either through Power Inheritance as one of one's parents is a god, or by unlocking a dormant power in a species. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Lesser variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Demigod Mimicry *God Among Men *Godlike Human/Mortal *Half-God Mimicry/Physiology *Nigh/Semi Transcendent Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities The user can gain the powers and traits of Demigods, mythological beings with partial, or lesser divine status. There are three forms of this power, with the user being able to assume only one: *Type I: Mortal-God hybrids: people who gained this power through the union of a divine being and a mortal; their power will depend on their divine parent and what area they control. *Type II: Minor deities that are the weakest in the hierarchy of divine beings, also called "Physical Gods" due to the fact that they are usually limited to physical form. (This type of demigods are similar to powerful Meta-Humans.) *Type III: Mortals who somehow became beings with power that approaches that of the gods even though they are not gods themselves, or that gained type I or II. Applications *Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality. *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Reflexes **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration Variations *'Type I:' Powers of the minor deity depend upon both the pantheon to which they belongs and the deity they serve (if any): if they serve others, their power tends to be a lesser variant of that of their master, or a very specific one. If they do not serve others their powers tend to be in a sphere that is unimportant for the pantheon as a whole. *'Type II:' Users with divine parentage may have similar powers as their parents (see Transcendent Physiology for examples), but remember that divine inheritance is a fickle thing: Zeus was father to both Dionysus (who gained powers concerning wine, madness, and insanity), and Heracles (who was simply extremely strong). *'Type III:' Those who become demigods by their own effort may gain just about any abilities, given that they usually were powerful individuals even before their ascension; some possibilities including: **'Ethereal Body:' Gain a body that is completely composed of pure Aether. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the energies that flow through Creation. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Will develop an incredible sixth sense. ***'Flight:' Will gain the ability to defy gravity and fly at supersonic speeds. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Achieve a consciousness beyond the level of mortal man. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over your own body in vast/numerous ways. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a half-god can possess. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Can control the main element of all existence. ***'Divine Magic:' Use the art of magic to invoke the power of "divine beings". ****'Conjuration:' Shapes the users thoughts to create nearly any desired thing. This can be accomplished in two ways. One way is by merely thinking of the desired object with the universe making it automatically. The second way is by thinking of the desired object and being given the "blueprints" for it through psychic means. ****'Dimensional Manipulation:' Control dimensional energies with high experience. ****'Elemental Manipulation:' Reshape molecules to conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ****'Energy Manipulation:' Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. ****'Healing:' Restore injured individuals physically, mentally and spiritually. ****'Space-Time Manipulation:' Can connect to the Chronal and Spatial forces and travel anywhere at anytime in history. ****'Superpower Manipulation:' Summon the source energies that allow all superpowers. ****'Telekinesis:' Move objects at a sub-atomic level with the mind alone. Associations *Ascension *Evolution *Higher Consciousness *Nephilim Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations *May or may not be truly immortal. *May only posses only a partial amount of power from actual deities. Known Users Gallery Enerjaks.jpg|The various incarnation of Enerjak (Arhcie's Sonic the Hedgehog) TD2.jpg|Being the biological daughter of the Elven goddess of light, Tinisha Dolaira (The Young Guardians) is a Val'Dren/Demigod who possesses advanced divine powers. Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|In the new DC Comics relaunch, Wonder Woman is a natural born daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, who inherited some of her father's powers. Her god-like powers are suppressed by wearing her bracers. Percy-Jackson-and-The-Olympians-Percy-Holds-Poseidons-Trident-4-2-10-kc.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is a powerful demigod son of Poseidon. Kabukiman10.jpg|The Kabukiman (Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.) is the host of an ancient kabuki spirit passed down from host to host, granting them the title and power of Kabukiman. Evil Kabukiman.jpg|Evil Kabukiman (Citizen Toxie - The Toxic Avenger IV), Sgt. Kabukiman's alternate universe counterpart. 01-Sakura-and-Rinne (2).jpg|Rinne Rokudo (Kyōkai no Rinne) is a demigod as he is the grandson of a Shinigami (death god) and a human man. Sabato_Rokudo.jpg|Sabato Rokudo (Kyōkai no Rinne) is Rinne's father and a demigod because his mother is a Shinigami (death god) and his father was a human. Kuon.jpg|Kuon (Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen) is the half-god daughter of Yuzuha and Witsuarunemitea. Myuri.jpg|Myuri (Spice and Wolf) is the half-deity child of Holo, the wise wolf and Kraft Lawrence. Kubo and the Two Strings_01.jpg|Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) is the son of the formerly-human samurai Hanzo and the celestial being Sariatu. Heracles:Hercules Greco-Roman.jpg|Heracles/Hercules (Greco-Roman Mythology), demigod son of Zeus and the human woman Alcmene. Hercules Disney.png|Hercules (Hercules), demigod son of Zeus and Hera, his human state a result of a potion brewed by Hades. Hercules OPnce Upon a Time.png|Hercules (Once Upon a Time) Heel Ghost Busted Ghostbusters.jpg|Heel (Ghost Busted) Sumerian Demigod of Deception Maui Moana.png|Maui (Moana), Demigod of the Wind and Sea Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Rare power Category:Archetypal Powers